


More Than You Think

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haruka doesn't like being called senpai by his boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei just won't drop the senpai after Haruka's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Ah it's not my best...... but it was a cute idea I had to write something for it... Someone else could have done this more justice. If anyone wants to they can totes do their own version of Rei having difficulty dropping honorifics. (;ﾞ°´ω°´)
> 
> Teen Rating for some sexual lines. I think that'd require a Teen Rating not too sure. If that's wrong tell me please. 
> 
> *Lightly Edited*

“Do it.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Just say it then.”

“Please let go of my face.”

“Then say my name.”

"Haruka-senpai"

Rei yelped in pain as Haruka pinched his face yet again. Rei isn’t sure if his face is red from how flustered he is or all the abuse they’ve suffered at the hand of his boyfriend. They someone always managed to end up like this lately. With Haruka pinning Rei on the ground legs on either side of his hips and stubbornly refusing to get up till Rei gave in to his demands. Makoto was normally there to defuse the situation after twenty full minutes of arguing. This time Rei was on his own. 

Haruka and Rei had been dating for a good three months now. No one expected it neither did they really. It just sort of happened. It started with a late night summer beach outing on Nagisa’s request. Complete with sparklers, fireworks, watermelon, mackerel, the works. Of course they had adult supervision if Goro and Amakata counted as reliable adults. They day was mostly spent eating food, swimming, and making great memories. Once night fell Nagisa handed everyone sparklers insisting they all light them at the same time. As night time fell upon them Nagisa started handing out the sparklers he had bought to everyone. With the sparklers lit and safety supplies close by the friends all watched the lovely sight of their sparklers all glittering at once. Haruka glanced at his friends to take in the moment and store it safely in his mind. Nagisa had his high up in the air gently swaying it around happily. Makoto had his as far away from his body as possible sometimes flinching when a spark got to close but otherwise enjoying himself. Kou and Rin had theirs connected and grinning as they added more sparklers to the mix. Then Haru glanced at Rei from the side of his eye. There wasn’t much light where they were but the light from the sparklers and moon allowed Haruka to see Rei’s face clearly. At that moment Haru felt like the world stopped for just a second. 

The sparkler in his hands made Rei’s eyes and face glow in the most stunning way possible. While the moon give him a soft glow on his skin that made his features really stand out. He was smiling softly lost in his own world as he watched his own sparkler eyes bright and filled with pure unfiltered joy. It’s not like Haruka had never seen such a sight before. For some reason this was different and Haruka couldn’t quite explain why. The normally serious and nerdy boy Haru had come to call a close friend had him beyond star struck. He wanted… no he needed to see that face more often. Haru didn’t even realize that he had dropped his own sparkler till Makoto was handing him a new one with a soft knowing smile. Sometimes it sucked that Makoto could read him so well.

If it wasn’t for Makoto’s help they would still be stuck in the exact same spot they started in. How was Haruka to know that Mackerel bento boxes weren’t clear signs of a love confession? At least that’s how people should do things. For almost two weeks Haruka had been giving Rei bento boxes, the biggest shares of food, and water bottles. Rei was utterly baffled as to what this extra attention could be about so he asked Makoto who just smiled and said “Haru-chan has strange ways of showing he cares for someone… a lot.” Rei pondered that for two days before he realized what that meant right before bed. So the next day when he arrived to school Rei handed Haruka a water bottle with a heart drawn on the cap and ran off to class. Rei hadn’t expected Haruka to show up at his class door during break and discreetly kiss him right on the lips.

Despite being together for a good three months Rei still had an awful habit Haruka couldn’t stand. Rei still called him Senpai. Not much annoyed Haruka but being called “Senpai” after jerking someone off more than once pissed him off to no end. One time he got close to getting Rei to call him Haru by palming his crotch during one of their sexual encounters refusing to go all the way till Rei said his name the way Haruka wanted it to be said. The poor boy couldn't manage it though and instead he was reduced to a babbling begging mess. So Haruka let him go mostly because he was losing his self control and didn't want to wait any longer either. 

Haru has tried everything to get Rei to drop the Senpai after his name. Tickling, denying make out sessions, not giving him the biggest portion of food, and various inappropriate things that just made him too flustered to even speak correctly. Makoto would always intervene when it looked like Rei would explode from how flustered he was so Haru never made much progress. This time they were all alone and no one would be able to save Rei.

“Please Haruka-senpai let me up this is getting uncomfortable.” Rei pleaded from his spot on the hardwood floor. 

“You know the terms.” 

“Why do you want me to say it so badly?” Rei asked suddenly. Haruka thought about that for a moment. It was rather silly when he thought about it. Something in him just wanted to hear Rei say his name without any honorifics. He didn’t like honorifics after his name anyway. No that’s somewhat a lie he didn’t care when Nagisa called him “Haru-chan”. Was it that it felt like they were still just friends instead of boyfriends? No that’s not quite right either they’ve done too much to be considered just friends. Being completely honest with himself Haruka just wanted to have something from Rei that no one else got. Rei dropping the honorific after his name would be for him and only him. It’d be the ultimate seal on their relationship. There’s no way he’d tell Rei that though so he instead slid off the poor boy muttering “Never mind it doesn’t matter”.

Rei sat up and watched as his boyfriend stood up and began to walk to the bathroom. Now he was really worried. He hadn’t thought his question would get that type of response. He was genuinely curious as why Haruka felt so strongly about this. If it meant so much to Haruka then Rei could manage something. Gathering all of his courage Rei got up and quickly caught up to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around Haruka’s waist Rei buried his face in his boyfriends’ hair and finally gave in.

“H-H-Haruka…”

It was quite for a moment before Haruka turned around and dragged Rei down for a kiss. The taller boy let out a startled squeak but quickly settled into the kiss happily. It felt like all of Haru's passion had gone into that one kiss. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless and Rei's glasses were slightly askew. Haru gently fixed them and kissed the edges of Rei's mouth softly as thanks. It would take a long time before Rei would be comfortable dropping the honorifics so Haruka had to savor the moment. This was a rare occasion after all. Haruka pulled his boyfriend close and rested his head on Rei's chest feeling silly for putting up such a fuss over something like this. It was worth it though. Haruka loved the way Rei said his name.

Strange how something so simple could make Haruka smile so.


End file.
